


A Peralta-Santiago Tale

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Babies, Dad Jake, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt/Comfort, Husband Jake, Injured Amy, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Mac Peralta - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peraltiago, Post S7, Post canon, Protective Jake Peralta, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: When Amy is injured on the job, it's up to Jake to take care of her, their son, and everything else that comes along.(Request fill for Amy being out of commission and Jake stepping up)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	A Peralta-Santiago Tale

**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr): anonymous asked:  
> Hey!! Would love a fic where Amy’s out of commission for a few weeks with like a broken ankle so jakes on baby duty + cleaning/cooking duty + taking care of his wife duty 🥺❤️ Love all your fics!!
> 
> Thank you Anon! I hope this is somewhat what you were looking for! Sorry i added just a bit of smut in with the fluff
> 
> please enjoy and lmk your thoughts!!

Jake was on his knees in the kitchen when he got the call.

Mac had decided to be clumsy and spill his yogurt as he toddled into the kitchen. Jake and Amy were trying to help promote independence by letting him carry his own things and encouraging him to walk as much as possible as he passed his first birthday. He was getting pretty good, but sadly with such little hands, things slipped through the cracks occasionally.

The father and son both watched with wide-eyes as the blueberry yogurt splattered to the tile, knowing if Mom was here it would be an instant militant reaction so as to prevent stains or sticky floors. That knowledge caused a wobbling of Mac’s lower lip and tearful eyes. He hated to disappoint his loving mother. However,

Jake wasn’t afraid of mess, so he just said, “Ah, that’s okay sweetness. Daddy’s got it.” And grabbed some surface cleaner and paper towels.

He was halfway through cleaning the spill when his cell phone rang. Clumsily, he tucked it under his ear, continuing to scrub the floor while he watched Mac out of the corner of his eye. The baby was now decently absorbed in today’s screening of “ _Fievel Goes West_ ” on the TV in the adjoining living room, so he wasn’t a spill-risk for a little while.

“Hello?” Jake said into the receiver, dutifully clearing the tile of any residual blueberry gunk.

“Hello, is this Jacob Peralta?” the clinical voice on the other end of the line made his shoulders stiffen.

“This is he. What’s going on?”

“I’m Nurse Steinbeck, I’m calling from the Brooklyn Heights emergency room. Your wife has been admitted-”

“Amy?” Instantly Jake scrambled to his feet, dropping the soiled paper towel on the counter and gripping the edge of the granite for stability, “is she alright? What happened?”

“She’s okay.” the nurse assured Jake. His voice was calm and collected as he explained, “She was injured on duty. I’m afraid I can’t divulge all the information over the phone, are you able to come down and pick her up?”

“I can- I can bring her home? So she wasn’t…” Jake grimaced, “Shot?”

“No, Mr. Peralta. She sustained a leg injury during a pursuit. Can we let her know you are on your way?”

“Yes, I will be there soon. Thank you.” Jake ended the call and threw the paper towels away.

“Mac, we gotta go get Mommy.” he said as he approached his son, scooping him up by the underarms to check his diaper. He’d just had a change fifteen minutes ago and still smelled fresh, so they were good to go.

“Mama!” Mac cooed excitedly.

“Yes bubba.” Jake smiled widely. The innocent, joyful expression on his son’s face at the prospect of getting to see his mother did wonders to settle Jake’s nerves.

_She’s okay,_ he told himself, _probably just a sprained ankle. She’s gonna be fine._

Moments later, Mac was zipped up in his blue jacket and had a dark gray beanie pulled down over his ears. As the November weather grew colder and colder, Amy was a stickler about reminding Jake to overdress Mac for the weather. Babies should wear twice the amount of layers as adults. He already knew that of course, but it usually helped Amy to be in control, so he just nodded and thanked her for the reminder.

With his own jacket on and Mac’s diaper bag thrown over his shoulder, Jake was out the door and carrying Mac to the car. He was strapped into his carseat in record time, and then they were off toward the hospital.

A gush of warm air greeted them as they entered the lobby of the hospital, and were quickly directed to Amy’s room. Jake tucked Mac to his chest tight as they navigated the bustling halls to reach the curtain separating them from Amy.

When he peeled it back, a painful burst of relief shot through his chest. She was sitting up, still clad in her sergeant’s uniform. Her leg was propped up on the bed with an ice pack on her knee and ankle. Her face was unharmed, and she had a smile for him as soon as he entered.

“Ames!” Jake surged forward, bringing her in for a hug with Mac squeezed in the middle of them.

“There’s my boys.” she said warmly, planting a quick kiss on each of their cheeks before they pulled away. She held her arms out for the baby, but Jake glanced worriedly at her leg.

“Babe, what happened?” he demanded, not wanting to give her Mac’s weight if she was hurt.

Amy sighed, “I was walking a beat with one of my uniformed officers, patrolling to keep an eye out for a suspect in some shoe store robberies. We actually happened to catch the perp about to work another job. We initiated a foot pursuit, but he drew his gun. I was in front, I dodged, and tripped on a pothole.” she glanced to her leg, “I hyperextended my knee and sprained my ankle.”

“Ouch babe.” Jake winced, looking at the ice packs on her leg.

“Better than being shot.” she pointed out.

“Definitely.” Jake agreed, “Did your officer get him?”

“Yes, thankfully he caught up to the perp and he’s being processed already, so that’s good. But…” she breathed out heavily, annoyance tinting her words, “I’m supposed to be on bed rest for a week. No work.”

“That sucks babe, but you’re gonna do it.” Jake told her sternly, “No more FOMOW.”

“I know, I know.” she nodded, “It does suck but I’ll get back to work faster if I don’t overdo it and make it worse.”

“I’ll talk to the captain about taking some time off this week so I can take care of things.” Jake assured her, “Right now, I’m gonna find the doctor and see if I can take you home.”

“Thanks, babe.”

The doctor released Amy with strict instructions to remain on bedrest for at least six days. She was not to put too much weight on her leg, do any heavy lifting, or any activity that wasn’t going to the bathroom or bathing. If she followed all of these, she should be feeling better in a week, and back to full capacity in two. Ice was crucial to keep the swelling down, and she was advised to take over the counter pain medication.

Upon removing the ice packs and balking at the dark purple bruising on her legs, Jake asked if that would go away soon. Her entire leg was peppered with bruises, and the one on her knee was nightmarishly large. The doctor assured him that was normal and would heal with time if Amy followed his direction.

Then, the trio was on their way home. Jake had called Holt to explain the situation, and the captain graciously allowed him to work from home, doing research for his open cases and passing the physical aspects on to Charles, who was eager to help. He would swing by the precinct later to pick up his research so he could get started.

Jake knew it would be difficult for Amy to relinquish control, but he was proud of her for agreeing to the bedrest without much struggle.

* * *

Day one was okay. Amy seemed content to lay on the couch and let Jake feed Mac, clean the apartment, cook all their meals, and do his casework while keeping an eye on the baby so she didn’t have to. He was surprised at her willingness, but relieved.

However, on day two, it started to fall apart very quickly. Jake was in the kitchen, spooning applesauce into Mac’s mouth for his mid-morning snack, when he heard a loud _thud!_ from the other room.

“Daddy will be right back!” he frantically told the baby, who watched contentedly from his high-chair.

Jake rushed out of the kitchen to find the source of the disturbance.

“Ames?” He called as he entered their bedroom, gasping and lurching forward at the sight of his wife sprawled across the floor with a pile of laundry all over her.

“Amy! What happened?” he demanded, throwing the pile of clothes to the side and grabbing her under the arms. He hauled her up to sit on the edge of the bed, wincing in sympathy as she groaned in pain.

“Nothing.” she lied feebly, “I just...the hamper was starting to get really full and I don’t think you’d noticed yet.”

Jake glanecd helplessly at the hamper, then back to his wife’s sheepish face, “You could’ve told me!”

“I’m sorry!” Amy threw her hands up in exasperation, “You’re already doing so much Jake. I-I thought I could just throw some laundry in to help out!”

Jake crossed his arms over his chest sternly, “Amy, I can handle it, okay? I’m more capable than you think.”

“Babe, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, but I promise you, I can handle it. All of it. Your only job is to rest and get this leg back to normal.” he looked at her bruised up leg and winced, “God Ames, I don’t want you doing a single thing until these bruises are a distant memory.”

“The discoloration might last longer than the pain, and the actual injury.” she reminded him.

Jake couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, “Alright, know-it-all. Just promise me you’re gonna ask for help and not try to do stuff on your own?”

“Okay, I promise.” Amy didn’t seem happy about it, but she did agree. And she didn’t break her promises, so he hoped he could trust this one.

* * *

Day three went a little better. Amy mostly stayed on the couch and played with Mac on her lap. She watched movies with him so Jake could get some real work done on the case. It was a little hard to focus with his son’s laughter in the next room, because all he wanted to do was go in there and try to make it happen more. But he forced himself to stay focused.

On day four, there was a lot to do. After he’d given up finding a connection in the case, he had to clean the kitchen, which was still a mess from dinner last night and breakfast this morning. He had to finish folding the laundry that he’d washed two days ago. He had to straighten up Mac’s nursery, and make sure his diaper was still good. Then he had to make lunch for all of them, all while keeping an eye on Mac, who’d decided he was done sitting around for the day. After lunch, he had to clean the kitchen _again_.

Usually this workload was divided between Amy and he, which made it easier to do the tasks well and quickly. Amy was usually the one on top of all this stuff, but he wanted to prove to her that he could handle it without her reminding him to do things. He wasn’t as strict about mess or anal about organizing as she was, but he could maintain their house while still doing everything else. What kind of husband would he be if he couldn’t?

On day six, Amy woke up worse than she’d been all week. The pain in her leg had hit a peak, and Jake awoke to find her curled up around her knee, eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to let on how badly it hurt. Worriedly, he climbed out of bed and crossed over to squat beside her side, brushing hair from her face with concern.

“Babe, you alright?” he asked.

She gave him an unconvincing nod, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ames.” he said seriously, “If something’s wrong you need to tell me.”

Amy opened her eyes, sighing gently, “I’m okay.” she assured him, “It just really hurts today. The doctor said some days would be worse than others. Guess this is a bad one. Maybe I’ve been moving too much, between here and the living room.”

Jake worriedly pulled the comforter back to examine her injuries, wincing at the slightly faded bruising covering her leg. He noticed her ankle was looking a little swollen, but her knee seemed to be okay swelling-wise.

“How about a hot bath with some epsom salt?” he suggested, “Then you can lay in bed all day with your leg iced and elevated.”

He could see that the idea enticed her, but she was ever-resistant to being pampered, “That’s okay Jake, I-”

“I’m drawing the bath.” he cut her off, “I’ll get it started right now. I’m gonna see if Mac’s awake and then I’ll help you in. Don’t move for a minute, okay?”

“Okay, thanks babe.”

Jake left the room briefly to peer into the nursery, noticing with relief that Mac was still sound asleep. He was starting to get on a pretty regular sleep schedule, for which both of his parents were grateful. He’d only woken up twice last night, and Jake had been able to soothe him back to sleep very easily.

After getting unreasonably close and checking to make sure the baby was breathing normally (something Jake did obsessively every time he checked on the sleeping baby, Amy too) he headed back into the bathroom to get the salts in Amy’s bath.He added one of her lavender bath bombs, and moved to the side of their bed to help her up.

She’d been managing okay with hobbling on her good foot and leaning on him for support, but today when she put any weight on her legs, it caused her to cry out and fall back against the bed. The sound of her pain made Jake’s heart ache.

“I’m sorry.” she shook her head, blinking rapidly, “It, it really hurts Jake.”

“Why are you sorry?” Jake stroked a hand down her cheek, brows pulling down with sympathy, “I hate to see you like this, Ames. I wish I could fix it.”

Amy wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them with a small smile, “You’re already doing more than I deserve Jake, thank you. Sorry about the bath.”

“Oh, you’re still taking the bath.” he shook his head, “Brace yourself.”

It was probably risky to pick her up when she was hurting so bad, but he wasn’t going to let the pain stop her from getting a nice relaxing bath. The warm water would help soothe her aching body, and she needed to relax.

He slid his arms under her butt and thighs and lifted gently, trying not to jostle her too much. She was a little heavier post-Mac than when he’d last picked her up (neither of them were fans of being carried so it wasn’t common), but he held steady. He’d carry her a million times over if it would help relieve her pain.

“Jake!” She squealed in surprise, clutching his neck in an ironclad grip.

He planted a quick kiss to her temple as they crossed the threshold to the bathroom, and sat her down on the edge of the tub carefully. In a smooth motion, she’d pulled off her t-shirt, and he swept her nightshorts down her legs.

“Wow,” He shook his head, admiring her body for a moment, “Damn. Wow.”

“Shut up!” She chuckled, cheeks flushed red, “I haven’t shaved my legs in almost a week.”

Jake rolled his eyes and knelt before her, planting kisses up her good leg from shin to thigh, “You know my favorite plant is the cactus, Ames.”

Amy teasingly smacked the back of his head, which only spurred him on. He peppered more kisses on her inner thigh, which caused her to moan slightly. He glanced up at her face, noticing her eyes had shut peacefully.

They hadn’t been able to have sex in nearly a week, which was probably one of the longest stints they’d gone without it since Mac was a newborn. It was a little harder to find the time with both of their busy schedules and a baby, but they always seemed to find room for romance.

Of course, with an injured leg, Amy was in no position to be romping in the sheets.

But right now? Mac was sleeping in, Amy was reclined against the tub and seemed to be very much enjoying his mouth on her skin, so he continued moving his lips up her thigh until his head was between her legs.

“This okay?” he asked softly before proceeding.

“Mmm…it’s so nice but....” Amy murmured, “I can’t- Jake it hurts too much for me to try and return the favor.”

“Oh Ames.” he shook his head, “You’re silly.”

Then, his mouth was on her and she let out a strangled moan. He wrapped his hands around her thighs to brace her as he noticed her own fingers clenching the edge of the tub. She tasted so familiar and sweet; warm and wet against his lips. He moved his tongue rhythmically over her clit the way she liked, feeling her thighs clench around his ears as one of her hands left the tub to knot in his hair, pulling gently.

“Oh.. _.Jake_ …” she breathed, chest heaving as she panted his name.

His eyes traveled up to admire the gentle beads of sweat on her dark skin, the curves of her body and the pleasurable tension in her back. She was getting close.

Jake gently moved one of his hands off her thigh to bring it to her center, sliding in the wet folds and moving smoothly inside her. Amy groaned, her grip tightening in his hair as his mouth continued to work her clit, adding another finger as he swiftly pumped in and out.

“Jake!” she cried out, and he felt her hips tense as she released, coming in his mouth. His tongue’s movements didn’t stop as she rode the orgasm out, and he slowly licked her up and down as she finished, eventually removing his fingers and looking up at her with a bright smile.

Amy went to speak, but the shrill cry of their son waking up in his room broke the moment apart. The parents both laughed breathlessly, and Jake forced himself to think about grandmas and gender inequality to calm the painfully hard bulge in his boxers.

“Thank you.” Amy told him.

Jake waved his hand, “Don’t thank me for doing my job.” He quickly helped her into the tub, and passed her the book she was currently reading after washing his hands, “Gonna go get Mac, call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.”

“I mean it Ames, don’t try and get out of this tub alone.”

“I won’t Jake. But I think you already helped me relieve the pain.” She winked at him, and Jake swallowed hard to contain his own arousal.

Jake moved in the direction of their son’s room, opening the door and greeting him warmly, “Good morning bubba!” He pulled him up from the crib and snuggled him against his bare chest.

Once in his father’s grasp, Mac seemed to settle down as he mumbled, “Dada.” and pawed at Jake’s face.

Jake kissed his chubby little fist and checked his diaper, wrinkling his nose in disgust, “Oh Mac, why you gotta do me like this so early in the morning?”

Mac giggled and Jake laughed too, shaking his head. The apple certainly didn’t fall far from the tree.

After Mac was all cleaned up and happily eating scrambled eggs in his high chair, Jake went in to check on Amy, who was still submerged in the tub, engrossed in her book.

“You’re gonna get pruney.” Jake warned her from his place in the doorway.

Amy looked up at him with a small smile, just for him, “I guess I got carried away. It’s getting really good.”

“What happened in this chapter?” Jake inquired as he crossed the bathroom to lean in and unplug the drain so Amy could start getting out. “

There’s a new method of organizing where you turn all of your malleable items into origami shapes, so they double as decor.” She explained.

Jake frowned, reaching around her middle and pulling her up from the tub. He wrapped her body in a towel and padded into the bedroom to grab her some comfortable clothes.

“Are we an origami decor kinda family?” he inquired as he brought her back the clothes.

Amy frowned petulantly, “We are if I say we are.”

Jake snorted out a laugh, "You're the boss.”

“Dada!” Mac called from the kitchen, “Dada milk!”

Jake looked at Amy, “Just gimme one sec Ames, and I’ll help you get dressed.”

“Take your time.” she assured him, grabbing the book from its place on the side of the tub.

Jake returned to the kitchen to find that Mac had eaten all of his eggs, but knocked over his sippy cup so milk was careening off his high chair onto the tile. Jake was in such a hurry to get back and check on Amy, he must’ve not screwed the lid on tight enough.

“Sorry bubba.” Jake muttered as he bent down to clean up the spill, disappointed in himself for screwing up something as simple as breakfast.

“S’kay, Dada.” Mac’s voice was soft, and warm, comforting.

Jake looked up at his son and felt a smile growing on his face, despite his exhaustion and frustration. Mac noticed his dad smiling, and mimicked it, offering his dad a toothy grin. He only had a few, but they were definitely visible now in his big smile. Amy always said he was going to have Jake’s smile. He prayed that wasn’t true.

“I love you, Mac.” Jake told him as he finished cleaning up the spill and replaced his sippy cup with a fresh one.

“ _Lov’y Dada._ ” Mac had been trying hard to mimic those words as he heard his parents say it often. This was probably the closest he’d ever gotten, and it made Jake go wide-eyed and awed as he stared at his son.

“Amy!” Jake called excitedly.

“What?” She shouted back from the bathroom.

“Mac just told me he loves me! Like, you could really tell what he said!”

“What?! That’s amazing babe!”

Jake reached down and planted a big wet kiss on the baby’s forehead, “Thanks Mac!”

_“Lov’y Dada!_ ” Mac repeated happily.

“Amy! He did it again!”

“Bring him here!” Jake unstrapped the baby from his chair and pulled him up against his chest, carrying him into the bathroom where Amy was still propped up against the tub in her towel.

“I love you Mac!” Amy told him eagerly.

Mac swatted a hand in her direction, “Mama!”

Amy frowned, “He didn’t do it.”

“Mac, I love you!” Jake tried.

“ _Lov’y Dada_!” Mac chimed in.

“Ha”! Jake laughed in disbelief, “He’s saying it for me!”

Jake was ready to comfort his wife and tell her it didn’t matter and that of course Mac loved her, he was probably only saying it because of how excited he saw Jake get when he said it the first time. He really didn’t even know what it meant.

But Amy was grinning at them, “I can’t blame him.” she said softly, “Daddy’s our superhero, isn’t he Mac?”

“Dada!” Mac agreed, batting a hand against Jake’s chest again.

“I love you guys.” Jake managed to hold back the tears threatening his eyes, but only barely.

“We love you more.” Amy reached out and squeezed Jake’s arms, still grinning, “We couldn’t have asked for a better husband, or dad. I’m sorry this week has been so hard.”

“The only thing that’s hard is seeing you in pain.” Jake promised her, “For the record, I’m not handling it as well as I thought. I’m sorry it hasn’t been going perfectly. I feel like a lame husband-”

“Jake, you are the most amazing husband on the planet.” Amy cut him off, “You’ve done so much this week. Thank you so much for taking on everything so I could recover. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” He shook his head, then planted a quick kiss on Mac’s forehead, “Love you Mac.”

“Fievel!” Mac cooed.

Jake laughed, “Guess he’s done being sweet today. You wanna watch Fievel?”

“Fievel!” he repeated.

“Go ahead and start the movie.” Amy nodded to the living room. She leaned over and threw on her shirt, “I can get the sweatpants on. My leg is feeling a lot better after the bath. I’ll go sit with him while you shower.”

“Amy, I’ve got-”

“Jake.” Amy interrupted, “I’m perfectly okay to sit with our son and watch a movie so you can take some time for a hot shower. Okay?”

Jake deliberated for a moment, but he figured she was right. She was going to be done with bedrest tomorrow, and there was nothing straining about sitting down to watch a movie about a little mouse.

“Okay.” he agreed hesitantly, “I’ll make it a quick shower.”

Amy leaned over and sniffed him, plugging her nose obnoxiously, “Reconsider!”

Jake brought Mac into the living room to start the movie, and as the familiar noise of the opening credits popped up, and his son squealed excitedly, Jake felt more relaxed than he had the whole week.

Even though parenting could be really stressful and tiring, especially when one of them was out of commission, Jake wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world.

He’d be exhausted every day until he died if it meant he could start and end each day with the two most perfect people on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me requests at my tumblr (boopernatural) or reach out on twitter (bergarabitch) tumblr asks usually take precedence but im currently actively taking requests!!


End file.
